Abigail
'''Abigail' is a supporting character on Once Upon a Time. Princess Abigail is the haughty daughter of King Midas and the ex-fiancée of Prince Charming. Abigail and Charming were arranged to marry to merge both of their kingdoms together. Following the Dark Curse, the princess became trapped in Storybrooke, Maine as Kathryn Nolan, David's wife, who is trapped in a loveless marriage. Biography 'Before the Curse' }} King Midas arranges for Prince James to slay the dragon that plagues his kingdom, and, in exchange, he offers King George, James' father, a multitude of gold. However, James is killed before the dragon can be slain, so King George performs a rouse using James' twin brother, Charming to pose as the real prince and slay the dragon, so that he may still obtain Midas' treasures. To his own surprise, Prince Charming manages to slay the fearsome dragon and is commended by Midas. The king then reveals his secret agenda, not only to rid his kingdom of a dragon, but to find a suitable partner for his daughter, Abigail. Charming does not want to marry the princess but is forced to by King George, who threatens to kill him if he doesn't as he needs Midas' gold. The newly engaged royal couple are congratulated by Midas before the two of them leave in their carriage where Charming decides to take the scenic route. }} Abigail and Charming ride their carriage down the scenic route whilst the former continuously complains that they should have taken the other road as it would have been a shorter journey and far less bumpy. Charming seems to be ignoring her before the carriage reaches a disturbance. Abigail is even more annoyed about this and Charming steps out to investigate the halt. His Armed Escort tells him of a tree that is blocking their path, and, as this distraction takes place, a hooded figure jumps down onto the carriage and steals a pouch containing Charming's jewels. Abigail screams as the intruder robs her but the theif escapes on a horse before being caught. Charming chases the theif down the road and she turns out to be none other than Snow White. After Charming manages to capture Snow, the two of them work together to take back Charming's mother's ring from the trolls that it was sold to, along with the rest of his jewels, and, once the task is complete, Charming returns to his fiancee, however, he is now in love with Snow. }} Princess Abigail arrives at King George's castle and is welcomed to his kingdom, taking note of all the guards, Abigail asks if everything's okay, King George assures her that circumstances are fine and that the extra guards are simply being used as precaution for the royal wedding. This is apparently a lie as King George then asks a few of his knights to "find him", referring to Charming, who has ran away to find Snow White. (see "7:15 A.M.") King George's knights are unable to retrieve Charming, however, he is soon captured by men who work for Abigail and brought to the princess. Abigail reveals that she does not want to marry him either as she already has a true love, Frederick, who was accidentally turned to gold many years ago by her father. She shows Charming Frederick who stands as a golden knight within a gazebo, and begs his help. She tells him of a lake called Lake Nostos, the waters of which are said to have powerful magical properties. Charming agrees to retrieve some of the water for Abigail so that he may revive Frederick and leaves to do so. When he arrives at the lake, Charming is greeted by the siren which tries to seduce him by taking the form of Snow. Charming is taken underwater by her where he stabs the creature, killing her. The Prince proceeds to collect some water from the lake and returns to Abigail. The water he has obtained is poured on top of Frederick's helmet and the gold that makes up vanishes and the man that he once was is free. Abigail happily reunites with her true love and Charming asks to borrow a horse and objects for a journey from Frederick. He immeditaely obliges and Charming sets off to find Snow White, Abigail is glad that he decided to find her. 'After the Curse' 'Season 1' }} After a long-time coma patient, known simply as John Doe, wakes up and goes walkabout in the woods, he is soon found by Emma, Graham, Henry and Mary Margaret, but with total amnesia. When he is returned to the hospital, a blonde woman runs in, seeminf frantic, referring to the John Doe as "David". Mary Margaret wonders who she is and Regina tells her that that's Kathryn Nolan, his wife (and Abigail's counterpart). Kathryn soon steps out and is asked how she never knew her husband was in a coma, she explains that before his accident, David and her were having problems as apparently she was difficult. He supposadly left her one night and, ever since, she had assumed he left town, now she knows better. Emma confronts Regina and voices how strange it is that she only found Kathryn now, Regina tells the blonde that she looked through old surveillence tapes, inspired by Emma's idea of doing so to find David, and found out that said patient has been talking in his sleep, calling out for a "Kathryn". Mary Margaret is later seen staring at how happy Kathryn is to be reunited with her husband and seeming sad. David and Mary Margaret are playing hangman at the hospital when Kathryn walks in and asks if she can guess a round, her sudden appearance makes Mary Margaret uncomfortable and so she leaves the room as Kathryn continues to try and jog her husband's memory by showing him photos of their old dog, Ajax. David tells her that he remembers said dog and she is overjoyed. Later, David and Mary Margaret are seen taking a stroll together and he admits that he lied about remembering Ajax and that whoever married Kathryn, it wasn't him. He tells Mary Margaret that she's the only thing that seems right to him ever since he woke up. Before Mary Margaret can properly respond, Kathryn walks onto the scene in order to give David a basket a cranberry muffins, which she says used to be his favorite. Mary Margaret decides to leave the two of them alone and David says that he'll see her tomorrow, however, the teacher is later seen reigning from the hospital. }} David is released from the hospital and Kathryn brings him home, hoping that he recognizes their house. She tells him of the windmill that used to be on the lawn which he hated, however, David doesn't seem to care for this tale. The two of them go on into the party being held in David's honor and Kathryn tries to reintroduce him to his old friends. In the kitchen, Kathryn is talking to Regina who tries to convince her to go and see her husband, Kathryn says that ever since she got David back, it's like she still doesn't have him back. Regina convinces her otherwise and Kathryn takes her advice and goes to find David after assuring Regina that she's now her friend. Kathryn is unable to find David at his party as he has gone to seek Mary Margaret, who seems less than interested in talking to him. David and Kathryn are seen one night looking through more photographs, attempting to jog the former's memory - it doesn't appear to be working. David tells Kathryn that he's leaving her and he tells Mary Margaret to meet him that night, Mary Margaret agrees, however, on the way, David is intercepted by Regina to Mr. Gold Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer where David sees the windmill apparently owned by him and remembers his pre-coma life. He tells Mary Margaret that he wants to work things out with Kathryn, breaking her heart, and returns home later that night. He and Kathryn reconcile, deciding to work through their issues. }} It is revealed that Mary Margaret has been going to Granny's Diner every morning at 7:15 A.M. specificaly to see David when he buys his coffee for him and Kathryn. She later bumps into Kathryn and Regina at the supermarket and discovers a pregnancy test among Kathryn's perchases, shocking her, Regina tells Mary Margaret to be discreet as it is none of her business. When trapped in the woods by the storm, Mary Margaret ends uo telling David of the pregnancy test, and, it is also revealed that he goes to Granny's at 7:15 every morning to see her, as well as vice versa. The next morning, David asks Kathryn if she has anything that she'd like to tell him. She doesn't know what he means and he asks if something's up. She still is not following and he goes on to say that ever since he returned home, it is like he's "here" but "not here". Kathryn says that she understands he's trying and has been through a lot lately. She says that she was happy when her pregnancy test came back negative because a baby being brought into their current situation would be an absolute disaster, David agrees. She says she wants to fix their relationship and suggests seeing Dr. Hopper for counselling to give them their best shot, David agrees. She points out that it's almost 7:15, however, David decides to get his coffee at a different time that morning. When he shows up at Granny's later, he sees that Mary Margaret had the same idea as she is there also, the two realize that they can't keep away from each other and kiss to symbolize the start of an affair, unaware that Regina is watching... }} Kathryn finds out that she got accepted into law school in Boston and excitedly tells David who is unaware she applied, she says that that's because she never thought she'd get in but applied on the off-chance. David tells this to Mary Margaret who tells him to admit the truth to Kathryn about their affair, David agrees to do so. Later that day, Kathryn is looking up homes in Boston when David walks in and tells her that things haven't been working since he got out of his coma and that they don't belong together, Kathryn is devastated. She straight away goes to Regina, hysterical, who comforts Kathryn over her failed marriage. She accidentally reveals that David was having an affair with Mary Margaret, showing her pictures of the two of them together, and Kathryn is stunned. She is equally mad at Regina for lying to her and storms out. Kathryn visits Mary Margaret at school and publically accuses her of being a homewrecker before slapping her accross the face. This leads the town into a frenzy as people begin to shun Mary Margaret. She finds David who's washing the word "TRAMP" from her car and is extremely mad at him for not telling Kathryn the truth himself. David says that he didn't want to hurt anyone but Mary Margaret points out that he ended up hurting everyone, before leaving him. Kathryn later gives the situation some thought and goes to Regina, saying that she forgives her. She realizes that David is more happy with Mary Margaret than with her and says that she left a letter for him at home, telling him to be with her. Kathryn then drives out of Storybrooke, intent on going to law school in Boston, however, her car is later found by Jim, completely empty... }} Emma investigates Kathry's empty car and is soon joined by Sidney who wants to cover the story for an article in hopes of getting his job back. All of her luggage is still in the car, signifying that she didn't leave upon her own accord. Regina later gives Emma phone records implicating that David is guilty and Emma is firced to arrest him. David is questioned and let go by Emma, who is convinced he is innocent. Later, Ruby, who is now working for Emma, goes searching in the woods and finds a box buried there - one containing a heart. This information is disclosed to David and Mary Margaret and it is said that the latter's finger prints were found on the box, and that the heart is Kathryn's. Mary Margaret is taken into custody for Kathryn's murder thanks to the box, which turns out to be Mary Margaret's jewelry box. A hunting knife is also found in Mary Margaret's heating vent which was supposadly used to cut out Kathryn's heart. After discovering that her skeleton keys are able to open the apartment door, Emma decides that Regina is actually framing Mary Margaret. }} It seems almost all hope is lost for Mary Margaret as the evidence is not in her favor regarding Kathryn's murder. August gives Emma the idea to return to the scene of the crime and Emma does so, and, when there, discovers a shard belonging to a shovel. The writer and the sheriff soon break into Regina's garage and discover that the shard belongs to her shovel. When Emma shows up the next day with a warrant, she sees that Regina has ditched the shovel as she somehow knew Emma was coming. Emma blmaes August for telling her as no one else knew, however, when she smashes a potted plant out of anger, she discovers a bug in it that was planted there by Sidney. She goes back to August to apologize, and, once the reconcile, a scream is heard. Ruby comes running from out of the alley, completely panicked, and, as August calms the waitress down, Emma goes to investigate. In the alley, she sees a woman lying there, she appraoches her and shocked to discover that it's Kathryn, and she's still alive. }} Kathryn is put under hospital care where Emma goes to talk to her to find out more about her disappearance. Kathryn reveals that she was leaving town when she was abducted from her car and kept in some guys basement. She says that there was food and water and she guesses she was drugged. This is then confirmed by Dr. Whale, who says that they're still trying to flush that out of her system. Kathryn is later visited by David who attempts to kiss her on the forehead to wake her, however, he ends up startling her. He apologizes for all of the pain that he caused her before her disappearance and Kathryn accepts his apology, saying that the two of them simply weren't right for each other. Later, at the sheriff's station, Regina tells Emma that a confession has been made regarding Kathryn, Sidney Glass walks in and tells Emma that he held Kathryn hostage at his summer home and that he has a map leading there where she'll find chains in the basement and lots of DNA. Emma has a very hard time believing this but is forced to arrest Sidney anyway. Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Centric Characters Category:Princesses